The Meaning of Love
by luminarui
Summary: Gaara is happily married, with a lovely wife and three children. This is a look into a morning of his newfound happiness. Oneshot. Gaara x OC


**Hello everyone! I wrote this fic for my sister who just started reading Naruto not too long ago. Gaara is her favorite character (He is pretty badass). Anyway, I love you sis, and this oneshot is for you! I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. -Lumi**

"Good morning."

Gaara opened his sleepy eyes to the sound of Yumi's soft voice. He smiled at her gently and reached over to brush a midnight blue lock of hair out of her face.

"Good morning to you too, love." The words came easily to him now, unlike when they first became a couple. It had been such an alien feeling to him; most of his life he had been shunned and hated, until he had gained the people's respect as Kazekage. But even then, he had felt lonely and detached. All that changed when he met Yumi.

She was easily the most beautiful kunoichi in Suna, with her dark blue tresses, shapely figure, and ice blue eyes. The first time he saw her had taken his breath away. She was a beloved figure in the village – she was cheerful and kind, and a respected chuunin. Yumi was outgoing and always had a smile on her face. Gaara had felt his heart beat faster whenever she was around but had never dared to speak to her directly.

He grinned slightly. Now he slept side by side with her, the two of them bound by love and marriage. He stroked her cheek softly, thinking about how lucky he was to have found this happiness in life.

"It's our anniversary, Gaara," Yumi said, shifting closer to give him a quick peck on the lips. Gaara felt her smile as they kissed.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I know," she replied. "I love you too." They had been married for nearly a decade now. Gaara could still remember her first words to him.

She had stepped up to him one day, after he had become Kazekage, to congratulate him. "I can't believe you're Kazekage now, Gaara-sama. You really are amazing."

"Thank you," he had replied quietly. She smiled sadly.

"I guess that you'll be really busy from now on," she said. He nodded. She sighed, and said, "that's too bad. I…I really like you, Gaara-sama." She blushed and turned away.

"You don't have to call me that. Just Gaara is fine," he managed to stutter out. Before he could say anything else, a messenger came in. Yumi sighed, and left. I…like you too, he had wanted to say.

And now he couldn't say it enough. He loved everything about her – her laugh, her shining eyes, her tendency to burn whatever she was cooking. To him, she was perfect.

"What should we do today?" she asked with a grin. Gaara opened his mouth to reply, but they were suddenly attacked by their children.

Three year old Alicia and her twin elder brothers leapt onto their parents, screaming in delight. Alicia giggled as her mother protested. "Get up mommy! It's morning!" She pulled her mother's arm until she was sitting up. The two boys did the same with their father. Satisfied, the children plopped themselves into their parents' lap.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Gaara laughed. He ruffled Kisuke and Kenosuke's spiky blue hair. The two boys were only seven, but were already remarkable students at the ninja academy. Of course, sometimes they would act much younger, especially in cases like this.

"I know what day it is!" Alicia exclaimed, her messy red hair falling across her face. "It's mommy and daddy's anni- anni-…something." She frowned, unable to remember the word.

"It's their anniversary, baka!" Kisuke said. Alicia stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. Yumi laughed.

"Be nice, kids. It is our special day, after all."

Gaara put his arm around his wife and hugged her close. "I wish I could take a day off," he whispered.

"It's alright. You have duties as the Kazekage, after all. It's not easy to run a village," she replied.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," he said. It was true. Many years ago, she had helped to saved his life.

It was a long time ago, but he still remembered the time he had been kidnapped by Akatsuki. He had been unconscious for most of it, but he could remember the pain he felt as the One-tail was forcefully extracted from his body. It had felt as if someone were splitting him in half and slowly pulling his insides out. Worst of all, he had been forced to relive all of his worst memories, experiencing all of the pain over and over again.

Suna had sent for help from the village of Konoha, and the teams from the Leaf allied with the teams from the Sand had worked together to save him. His throat still welled with emotion when he thought of all the people that had risked their lives, all for his sake. Especially Chiyo. She had given up her life to give the Kazekage back to the people.

Yumi had been in the team that rescued him. She and Temari had fought off Kurosu, a member of Akatsuki. He had been the person that created the seals to the cave entrance, and only when they had defeated him were they able to enter Akatsuki's lair.

Gaara remembered opening his eyes, and seeing the concerned faces of the people around him. There was his sister, looking relieved, Naruto, looking just plain happy, and Yumi, who was holding back tears. She hugged him tightly, her tears soaking into his shirt. He had been in a state of shock, but his arms had moved automatically and he held her, gently rocking her back and forth.

"I thought I lost you," she cried out.

"It's okay, I'm okay," he managed to whisper. She sat back, wiped her tears, and in front of all those people, leaned forward and kissed him.

Gaara's eyes had widened in surprise, but warmth flooded through his body and he closed his eyes, forgetting all about his surroundings. In that moment, all that mattered was him and Yumi.

That had been their first kiss, and the beginning of their relationship.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," she laughed. "It was unfortunate that it had to be so public, though." They laughed together. Gaara hugged his beloved children close, and Yumi gave each child a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Can we go see Uncle Kankuro?" the boys asked, already fed up with all the hugging. They were already learning the art of puppetry, and Kankuro was a remarkable teacher. The boys adored their uncle and often went to train with him in their spare time. Gaara nodded his assent. Whooping, the boys raced out of the house and down the street.

Yumi sighed. "Boys will be boys," she said. Alicia giggled.

"When are we gonna see Auntie Temari and Uncle Shikamaru?" she wondered. Temari had moved to live with her husband in the Leaf village. Kankuro and Gaara had initially been very upset that she was leaving the Sand village, but they had finally relented. Not that Temari would have listened, anyway. She loved Shikamaru and was rebellious and defiant. Nothing could stop her.

"Soon," Gaara said. "The chuunin exams are next month, and this time they are taking place in our village. I'm sure Temari and Shikamaru would come, and your cousin Shikaru will be in the exam." Alicia beamed. Temari had never been particularly good with kids, but had taken a liking to Alicia. And Alicia liked her right back.

Yawning, Yumi crawled out of bed with Alicia clinging on to her. "Time to make breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you, Mr. Kazekage."

Alicia suddenly looked thoughtful. "I didn't even get a present for you! Mommy, Daddy, when I get older I'll get you a real nice present. It'll be a really special thing that'll be your biggest treasure!" She grinned.

Gaara patted her on the head. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Alicia."

"Huh? Why not?"

Gaara put his arms around Yumi and thought of his family. He smiled and buried his face in Yumi's dark hair before giving her another kiss.

He took his daughter in his arms, and said, "I already have my biggest treasure here."


End file.
